Peter, el sombrero no se equivoca
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: ¿Él, un Ravenclaw?, no, algo andaba mal y después de 3 años, aún se sentía fuera de lugar. Ese sombrero no puede ser infalible, nada lo es.


Debo de admitir que este fic no me convence tanto, pero el otro que estaba escribiendo me convence aún menos jaja, estoy más que oxidada en lo que a escribir se trata, pero espero que esto funcione jaja

Otra cosa, esta historia participa en el reto «El Sombrero Loco» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Aclaración:** nada que puedas reconocer acá me pertenece, todo es de la grandiosa Jk, yo sólo juego con sus creaciones.

Con eso listo, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Peter, el sombrero no se equivoca**

¿Inteligente? Peter en esos momentos se sentía de todo menos inteligente, y después de 3 años en Ravenclaw aún no entendía cómo había llegado a parar allí, o sea, le gustaba leer historietas y sentía una pequeña fascinación por algunos artefactos muggles, pero además de eso, no había nada que lo clasificara como un Ravenclaw.

Aun que todos sabían que el sombrero seleccionador estaba más que loco, y que hablaba más tonteras que el viejo de Dumbledore, se supone que nunca se equivoca, pero el mandarlo a él a Ravenclaw, en vez de Hufflepuff, es uno de los peores errores que ha cometido.

Y lo más triste es que no sólo él lo pensaba, sino que su familia también, es decir, al día siguiente del sorteo, llego una carta de lo más extraña a su mesa en la cual se escuchaba a su papá a lo lejos diciendo que el sombrero se había equivocado con Pete, y bueno, su mamá… su mamá sólo lo felicitó.

Mientras su abuela… su abuela siempre le dijo que su tipo de inteligencia era más… emocional, pero siempre creyó que se lo decía por pena y su abuelo, el sólo negaba con la cabeza cada vez que el tema de las casa salía en conversación.

Pero bueno, después de 3 años, sentado en la sala común con un libro de encantamientos adelante, se sentía de todo menos un Ravenclaw; sentía ganas de tirar el libro por la ventana y ganas de llorar, es así como sabía que su abuela también le mentía, porque si su inteligencia fuera "emocional" no sería tan ansioso, pero nada que hacer… A lo mejor podía ir a la oficina de Dumbledore y pedirle que lo deje probarse el sombrero nuevamente, a lo mejor el sombrero aceptaba su error y lo mandaban a Hufflepuff, se cambiaría de casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Suspiró y decidió pensárselo, o buscar información sobre cambios de casa, a lo mejor la cosa ya había pasado y era más normal de lo que creía, nunca había pensado tan seriamente eso de cambiarse y no quería ir a hacer el ridículo frente a Flitwick y Dumbledore, moriría de un colapso nervioso en el momento.

Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila y fue camino a la biblioteca (¡por Merlín, como odiaba ese lugar!) todos sus compañeros de habitación pasaban un montón de tiempo allí, él aun no entendía por qué, si la sala común era más cómoda y estaba mejor iluminada.

Entró arrastrando los pies y murmurando por lo bajo, se acercó a la mesa de la bibliotecaria, devolvió el libro de encantamientos que había sacado y le pregunto por "Historia de Hogwarts", allí tendría que haber algo ¿no?

Dio un par de vueltas buscando una mesa vacía y la encontró en la sección de transfiguración, le gustaba esa materia, la entendía y lo mejor de todo, cuando se trataba de transfiguración, la magia le fluía.

Abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo, buscando cansinamente algo que le pudiera servir...

—Así no se hace, Sirius—escuchó a Remus Lupín, Gryffindor, retar a su amigo Sirius Black, otro Gryffindor.

—Mira, el libro dice, sacudir y decir _Evanesco_.

—Bueno, claramente no es así, ya que la pluma aún no desaparece—Peter levanto la cabeza, Remus se encontraba sentado junto a Sirius mirando un libro, mientras que un tercero, se balanceaba en la silla continua a la de Remus y pasaba su varita de dedo en dedo.

—Pero el libro dice…

—Sé lo que dice el libro, Sirius, lo estoy leyendo contigo—lo interrumpió Lupín.

—Intenta moviendo la varita de izquierda a derecha—soltó sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —musitó Remus, fijando la mirada por primera vez en Peter; bueno, no era el único, Potter dejó de balancearse y de jugar con su varita, mientras que Sirius lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un troll.

—Que intentes moviendo la varita de izquierda a derecha, así me funciona a mí—repitió, pero ahora con un volumen considerablemente menor y jugando con las manos, ya se arrepentía de haber hablado.

Sirius lo miró por un momento dudosamente, y con un suspiró hizo lo que Peter dijo, la pluma no desapareció.

—Tienes que tocarla al final, o no va a suceder—lo corrigió.

Sirius hizo nuevamente el intento, con las nuevas indicaciones que le había dado Peter y la pluma desapareció, Peter suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias—le habló Remus y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

Potter y Black se miraron y el brillo característico de una idea ilumino los ojos de ambos, Peter sintió algo de miedo y emoción, no sabía si esconderse bajo la mesa o saltar en el asiento.

—Peteeeeeeer—Le dijo James, alargando la última "e" de su nombre— ¿Qué lees? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado y quitando el libro de enfrente suyo.

—Nada, busco información—musitó mirando extrañado a Potter.

— ¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte? —pregunto Sirius, sentándose a su otro lado. Remus suspiró sonoramente.

—No realmente…—Peter respondió nerviosamente.

—Pero, ¿sobre qué quieres información? —Sirius tomó el libro de las manos de James, este último protesto.

—Sobre… las casas y el sombrero seleccionador—contestó Pete jugueteando con sus manos.

—Pete…—empezó hablar tranquilamente Remus—el sombrero no se equivoca.

—No puede ser infalible—dijo poco esperanzado.

—Peter, si estas en Ravenclaw es por algo—dijo Potter, levantándose de la mesa y dándole una palmada en la espalda—Vamos, salgamos de este lugar.

Sus dos amigos se levantaron, guardaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir a James fuera del lugar; Peter bajó la vista, aun esperanzado en encontrar algo en el libro.

— ¿Peter, vienes? —Sirius le habló y Peter levantó la mirada extrañado, ¿él? ¿En serio?

—Vamos—lo animó James y Remus le sonrió en apoyo.

Se encogió de hombros, tomo su mochila y fue junto a los tres Gryffindors.

—Querido Pete, Sirius y yo te tenemos una propuesta—dijo James pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—pero primero vamos a las cocinas por helado.

Horas después, la bibliotecaria encontró el libro que Peter había sacado tirado en la sección de transfiguración, el libro olvidado estaba abierto en el capítulo sobre el sombrero seleccionador, con la palabra infalible subrayada.

¿Cambio de casa?, pff ya no lo quería, irse a Hufflepuff ya no le serviría de nada, sus mejores amigos estaban en Gryffindor.

* * *

Explicación de lo anterior, según yo, las cosas no habrían cambiado tanto, ya que esos cuatros tenían una dinámica única y todas las piezas son necesarias para armar el puzzle.

Espero que les haya gustado, si encuentras una falla garrafal, por favor hacerla notar; el feedback se aprecia, si quieren dejar un review, estaría más que agradecida.

Nos leemos luego!

Chrissy


End file.
